


Joey Tribbiani Dating Headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Joey Tribbiani/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Joey Tribbiani Dating Headcanons

Dating Joey Tribbiani would include:

\- Long nights on the couch cuddling while watching your favorite movies, his lips always finding their way to your temple during them.

\- Long mornings in bed, giggling and laughing while you talk about anything and everything.

\- When you’re not eating at Monica’s, wide and fun days in the small kitchen as you both try to cook, usually ending up making a mess because you were having too much fun acting like children.

\- Lots of casual dates all around town, usually ending up walking on the sidewalk while talking and drinking coffee, his arms usually around your shoulders.

\- Him always talking about you and praising you to his friends whenever you’re there or not, sometimes annoying the heck out of Chandler. 

\- But the girls are all ears for his lovey rambles.

\- Speaking of his friends, you spend a lot of time with them too. Whether at the coffee shop down the building or at each other’s apartment, you’re rarely alone by yourself or just with Joey.

\- Lots of double dates with Chander and Monika, sometimes doing triple dates with Ross and Rachel or quadruple with Phoebe and Mike. 

\- It’s always fun to be around them all, and they can all see how much Joey loves you when he looks at you.

\- Lots of surprise meetings at work. 

\- Joey would be waiting at home for a callback and feel alone, randomly deciding to go find you to have a lovely date lunch at your desk (he bought sandwiches on his way over).

\- Or you’d have an extended hour lunch and want to brighten his day, coming to his rehearsal with his favorite meal and dessert to make sure he doesn’t starve.

\- He offense forget his lung at home, so you have to bring it to him too (you sometimes wonder if he doesn’t do it on purpose just so he can see you during the day).

\- Lots of random gifts, not necessarily bought from a store.

\- “I found this shiny rock on the sidewalk today and it made me think of you… So here!”

\- You either spend the holidays with his friends or with his family.

\- His family absolutely adores you.

\- His mother always makes sure that you’re eating plenty, always adding more food to your plate even though you tell her that you’re fine and don’t need more.

\- All of his sisters love to tease you about your relationship. 

\- It’s not every day that Joey brings a girl for his family to meet, each one of them internally happy that their brother managed to find someone like you.

\- Your parents also love him. 

\- They might find him a little slow to understand certain things, but they really love how sweet and kind he is and how much he wants to make sure you’re okay.

\- He always tries to give you his scarf when it’s wintertime, scared that you’re cold even though you’re already wearing a scarf and have told him that you’re fine.

\- He’s a man who wants you to be happy and feel safe and loved, and he’s gonna work really hard to try to give you that for the rest of your lives.


End file.
